Knights of the Emerald Shards Class Information
This is the class information of the Knight of the Emerald Shards class. Despite the fact that it is a base class there are requirements to become a Knight brother or sister. These requirements are considered background fluff for those who want to roll up a Knight, but for anyone wishing to cross class into the Knight the requirements to join must be role-played out. Order of the Emerald Shards Entry Requirements There are many ranks within the Knight Order, from the lowly Neophyte to the lofty Grand Master. While anyone who can pass the Applicant test is concitered a member of the Order of the Emerald Shards they are not considered a Knight untill several trials have been passed. To enter the Order an Applicant must: #Prove he or she can read and write in at least one language, as well as preform basic arithmatic. #Show they are capable with a weapon, or skilled in the martial arts by duling one of the Knights to first blood. Passing these tests grants entry into the Order and the title of Neophyte. To progress from a Neophyte to a Squire the Neophyte must: #Serve at Whitehaven Hold (or another of the Order's Strongholds) for a full year. #Gain the attention of one of the Knights, who then agrees to take them on as a Squire. A Squire will go one to become a Man-at-Arms (or Lady-at-Arms) once: #Their Knight Instructor informs his superiors the Squire has learned all he or she is able to learn from one on one instruction. #The Squire passes a test of Courage and Will at the hands of the Order's patron spirit Meeril. The Man-at-Arms will advance in rank to a Knight Brother/Sister after: #He or she has preformed a fitting task and thus earned a recomendation from three diffrent Knights. #Journied to the High Forrest to receve the belssing and a token from the Great Sage Kyrie. Once these requirments have been met the Man-at-Arms is inducted into the order via a magical ritual involving vowes to protect mortals from the immortal. Once completed the ritual endows the Knight with the magical powers the Order's Knights are known for. Knight of the Emerald Shards Class Information Making a Knight Alignment: Any non-evil. Relevant Ability Scores: '''Strength, Charisma, Constitution. '''Starting Age: Moderate. Table: The Knight Hit Die: d10 Class Skills (2 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level) Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (nobility and royalty) (Int), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Use Magical Device (Int). |} 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the Knight. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Knights are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Protection from Evil (Ex): A Knight’s receives the benefits of the spell Protection from Evil as a passive ability. Detect Evil'' (Sp):' At will, a Knight can use ''detect evil, as the spell. Smite Evil (Su): Once per day, a Knight may attempt to smite evil with one normal melee attack. She adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to her attack roll and deals 1 extra point of damage per Knight level. If the Knight accidentally smites a creature that is not evil, the smite has no effect, but the ability is still used up for that day. At 5th level, and at every five levels thereafter, the Knight may smite evil one additional time per day, as indicated on Table: The Knight, to a maximum of five times per day at 20th level. Arcane Might (Su): At 2nd level, a Knight can use her Charisma bonus for any task that would normally use her Strength bonus. Lay on Hands (Su): Beginning at 2nd level, a Knight with a Charisma score of 12 or higher can heal wounds (her own or those of others) by touch. Each day she can heal a total number of hit points of damage equal to her Knight level × her Charisma bonus. A Knight may choose to divide her healing among multiple recipients, and she doesn’t have to use it all at once. Using lay on hands is a standard action. Alternatively, a Knight can use any or all of this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. The Knight decides how many of her daily allotment of points to use as damage after successfully touching an undead creature. Aura of Courage (Su): Beginning at 3rd level, a Knight is immune to fear (magical or otherwise). Each ally within 10 feet of her gains a +4 morale bonus on saving throws against fear effects. This ability functions while the Knight is conscious, but not if she is unconscious or dead. Enduring Health (Ex): At 3rd level, a Knight gains immunity to all diseases, including supernatural and magical diseases. Banish Extraplaner (Su): When a Knight reaches 4th level, she gains the supernatural ability to banish extraplaner creatures. This functions like the spell banishment, however the number of HD the ability effects is determined by a Charisma check. A knight can only attempt to banish one creature at a time. If an extraplaner creature has already had a Knight attempt to banish it, that same knight cannot try to banish it again. Spells: Beginning at 4th level, a Knight gains the ability to cast a small number of divine spells, which are drawn from the Knight spell list. A Knight is able to spontaneously cast any spell she knows. To prepare or cast a spell, a Knight must have a Charisma score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Knight’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Knight’s Charisma modifier. Like other spellcasters, a Knight can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table: The Knight. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Charisma score. When Table: The Knight indicates that the Knight gets 0 spells per day of a given spell level, she gains only the bonus spells she would be entitled to based on her Charisma score for that spell level. Through 3rd level, a Knight has no caster level. At 4th level and higher, her caster level is one-half her Knight level. Special Mount (Sp): Upon reaching 5th level, a Knight gains the service of an unusually intelligent, strong, and loyal steed to serve her in her crusade against evil (see below). This mount is usually a Pegasus (for a Medium Knight) or a Half-Celestial Pony (for a Small Knight). Once per day, as a full-round action, a Knight may magically call her mount from the celestial realms in which it resides. This ability is the equivalent of a spell of a level equal to one-third the Knight’s level. The mount immediately appears adjacent to the Knight and remains for 2 hours per Knight level; it may be dismissed at any time as a free action. The mount is the same creature each time it is summoned, though the Knight may release a particular mount from service. Each time the mount is called, it appears in full health, regardless of any damage it may have taken previously. The mount also appears wearing or carrying any gear it had when it was last dismissed. Calling a mount is a conjuration (calling) effect. Should the Knight’s mount die, it immediately disappears, leaving behind any equipment it was carrying. The Knight may not summon another mount for thirty days or until she gains a Knight level, whichever comes first, even if the mount is somehow returned from the dead. During this thirty-day period, the Knight takes a –1 penalty on attack and weapon damage rolls. Remove Curse (Sp): At 6th level, a Knight can produce a remove curse effect, as the spell, once per week. She can use this ability one additional time per week for every three levels after 6th (twice per week at 9th, three times at 12th, and so forth). Code of Conduct: A Knight must be of a non-evil alignment and loses all class abilities if she ever willingly commits an evil act. Additionally, a Knight’s code requires that she respect legitimate authority, act with honor (not lying, not cheating, not using poison, and so forth), help those in need (provided they do not use the help for evil ends and she can help the underlying problem rather then the symptoms), and punish those who harm or threaten innocents. Associates: While she may adventure with characters of any good or neutral alignment, a Knight will never knowingly associate with evil characters, nor will she continue an association with someone who consistently offends her moral code. A Knight may accept only henchmen, followers, or cohorts who are of a non-evil alignment. 'The Knight's Mount' The Knight’s mount is superior to a normal mount of its kind and has special powers, as described below. The standard mount for a Medium Knight is a Pegasus, and the standard mount for a Small Knight is a Half-Celestial Pony. Another kind of mount, such as a riding dog (for a halfling Knight) or a Large shark (for a Knight in an aquatic campaign) may be allowed as well. A Knight’s mount is treated as a magical beast, not an animal, for the purpose of all effects that depend on its type (though it retains an animal’s HD, base attack bonus, saves, skill points, and feats). Knight’s Mount Basics: Use the base statistics for a creature of the mount’s kind, but make changes to take into account the attributes and characteristics summarized on the table and described below. Bonus HD: Extra eight-sided (d8) Hit Dice, each of which gains a Consitution modifier, as normal. Extra Hit Dice improve the mount’s base attack and base save bonuses. A special mount’s base attack bonus is equal to that of a cleric of a level equal to the mount’s HD. A mount has good Fortitude and Reflex saves (treat it as a character whose level equals the animal’s HD). The mount gains additional skill points or feats for bonus HD as normal for advancing a monster’s Hit Dice. Natural Armor Adj.: The number on the table is an improvement to the mount’s existing natural armor bonus. Str Adj.: Add this figure to the mount’s Strength score. Int: The mount’s Intelligence score. Empathic Link (Su): The Knight has an empathic link with her mount out to a distance of up to 1 mile. The Knight cannot see through the mount’s eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Note that even intelligent mounts see the world differently from humans, so misunderstandings are always possible. Because of this empathic link, the Knight has the same connection to an item or place that her mount does, just as with a master and his familiar (see Familiars). Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a mount takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage if the saving throw fails. Share Spells: At the Knight’s option, she may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) she casts on herself also affect her mount. The mount must be within 5 feet at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the mount if it moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the mount again even if it returns to the Knight before the duration expires. Additionally, the Knight may cast a spell with a target of “You” on her mount (as a touch range spell) instead of on herself. A Knight and her mount can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the mount’s type (magical beast). Share Saving Throws: For each of its saving throws, the mount uses its own base save bonus or the Knight’s, whichever is higher. The mount applies its own ability modifiers to saves, and it doesn’t share any other bonuses on saves that the master might have. Improved Speed (Ex): The mount’s speed increases by 10 feet. Command (Sp): Once per day per two Knight levels of its master, a mount can use this ability to command other any normal animal of approximately the same kind as itself (for warhorses and warponies, this category includes donkeys, mules, and ponies), as long as the target creature has fewer Hit Dice than the mount. This ability functions like the command spell, but the mount must make a DC 21 Concentration check to succeed if it’s being ridden at the time. If the check fails, the ability does not work that time, but it still counts against the mount’s daily uses. Each target may attempt a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 Knight’s level + Knight’s Cha modifier) to negate the effect. Spell Resistance (Ex): A mount’s spell resistance equals its master’s Knight level + 5. To affect the mount with a spell, a spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the mount’s spell resistance. 'Ex-Knights' A Knight who ceases to be good or neutral alignment, who willfully commits an evil act, or who grossly violates the code of conduct loses all Knight spells and abilities (including the service of the Knight’s mount, but not weapon, armor, and shield proficiencies). She may not progress any farther in levels as a Knight. She regains her abilities and advancement potential if she atones for her violations (see the atonement spell description), as appropriate. Like a member of any other class, a Knight may be a multiclass character, but multiclass Knights face a special restriction. A Knight who gains a level in any class other than Knight may never again raise her Knight level, though she retains all her Knight abilities. 'Epic Knight' Table: The Epic Knight Hit Die: d10 Lay on Hands (Su): Each day a Knight can cure a total number of hit points equal to his or her Charisma bonus (if any) times his or her class level, as normal Smite Evil (Su): The epic Knight adds his or her class level to damage with any smite evil attack, as normal. He or she can smite one additional time per day for every five levels higher than 20th. Spells: The Knight’s caster level is equal to one-half his or her class level, as normal. The Knight’s number of spells per day does not increase after 20th level. Special Mount: The epic Knight’s special mount continues to increase in power. Every five levels after 20th the special mount gains +2 bonus Hit Dice, its natural armor increases by +2, its Strength adjustment increases by +1, and its Intelligence increases by +1. The mount’s spell resistance equals the Knight’s class level + 5. Remove Curse (Sp): The epic Knight can use remove curse one additional time per week for every three levels higher than 18th. Bonus Feats: The epic Knight gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic Knight feats) every three levels higher than 20th. Epic Knight Bonus Feat List: Armor Skin, Devastating Critical, Epic Leadership, Epic Prowess, Epic Reputation, Epic Toughness, Epic Weapon Focus, Great Smiting, Piercing Strike, Improved Aura of Courage, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Spell Capacity, Legendary Commander, Legendary Rider, Overwhelming Critical, Perfect Health, Permanent Emanation, Planar Turning, Positive Energy Aura, Spectral Strike, Spontaneous Spell, Widen Aura of Courage. Knight Spells List Level 0 Arcane Mark: '''Inscribes a personal rune on an object or creature (visible or invisible). '''Dancing Lights: Creates torches or other lights. Detect Magic: Detects all spells and magic items within 60 ft. Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or small object. Flare: Dazzles one creature (–1 on attack rolls). Light: Object shines like a torch. Mending: '''Makes minor repairs on an object. '''Message: Whisper conversation at distance. Ray of Frost: Ray deals 1d3 cold damage. Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. Level 1 Burning Hands: 1d4/level fire damage (max 5d4). Color Spray: '''Knocks unconscious, blinds, and/or stuns weak creatures. '''Cure Light Wounds: '''Cures 1d8 damage + 1/level (max +5). ' '''Endure Elements: '''Exist comfortably in hot or cold regions. '''Feather Fall': Objects or creatures fall slowly. Hold Portal: Holds door shut. Identify: Gives +10 bonus to identify magic items. Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. Magic Weapon: '''Weapon gains +1 bonus. ' '''Resistance: '''Subject gains +1 on saving throws. '''Restoration, Lesser': Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. True Strike: +20 on your next attack roll. Level 2 Acid Arrow: Ranged touch attack; '''2d4 damage for 1 round + 1 round/three levels. ' '''See Invisibility': Reveals invisible creatures or objects. '''Arcane Lock'M': Magically locks a portal or chest. '''Bull's Strength: '''Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. '''Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. Eagle's Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. Flaming Sphere: Rolling ball of fire deals 3d6 fire damage. Magic Mouth'''M: Object speaks once when triggered. '''Obscure Object: Masks object against scrying. Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. Protection from Arrows: Subject gains DR 10/magic against ranged attacks. Remove Paralysis: '''Frees one or more creatures from paralysis or slow effect. '''Resist Energy: Ignores 10 or more points of damage per attack from specified energy type. Scorching Ray: Ranged touch attack deals 4d6 fire damage, + 1 ray/four levels (max 3). Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. Whispering Wind: Sends a short message 1 mile/level. Level 3 Clairaudience/Clairvoyance: '''Hear or see at a distance for 1 min./level. '''Cure Moderate Wounds: '''Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max. +10). '''Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. Discern Lies: Reveals deliberate falsehoods. Dispel Magic: Cancels one magical spell or effect. Displacement: '''Attacks miss subject 50% of the time. '''Fireball: '''1d6 damage per level, 20-ft. radius. '''Fly: Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. Gaseous Form: Subject becomes insubstantial and can fly slowly. Gentle Repose: Preserves one corpse. Haste: One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. Heal Mount: As heal ''on horse or other special mount. '''Heroism: '''Gives +2 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. '''Lightning Bolt': Electricity deals 1d6/level damage. Magic Circle against Evil: 'As ''protection from chaos, but 10-ft. radius and 10 min./level. '''Magic Weapon, Greater: Weapon gains +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). '''Nondetection'M': Hides subject from divination, scrying. '''Tongues: Speak and understand any language. Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. Level 4 Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. Break Enchantment: '''Frees subjects from enchantments, transmutations, and curses. '''Cone of Cold: 1d6/level cold damage. Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage + 1/level (max +15). Death Ward: Grants bonuses against death spells and negative energy. Detect Scrying: Alerts you to magical eavesdropping Fire Shield: '''Creatures attacking you take fire damage; you're protected from heat or cold. '''Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. Locate Creature: Indicates direction to familiar creature. Mage's Private Sanctum: Prevents anyone from viewing or scrying an area for 24 hours. Mark of Justice: '''Designates action that triggers ''curse ''on subject. '''Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. Prying Eyes: 1d4 + 1/level floating eyes scout for you. 'Restoration'M: Restores level and ability score drains. 'Scrying'F: Spies on subject from a distance. '''Secret Chest'F': Hides expensive chest on Ethereal Plane; you retrieve it at will. ' '''Secure Shelter: '''Creates sturdy cottage. '''Sending': Delivers short message anywhere, instantly. Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape.' ' '''Stoneskin'M''': '''Grants DR 10/adamantine. '''Telepathic Bond: Link lets allies communicate. Wall of Fire: '''Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage + 1/level. '''Wall of Ice: ''Ice plane ''creates wall or ''hemisphere ''creates dome.